


While the Thief's Away...

by SwampySweetSketch



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: AND THE BOIS ARE GOING TO BE, M/M, Naughty, SLY IS GONE, That's it, This Is STUPID, accidental porn?, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampySweetSketch/pseuds/SwampySweetSketch
Summary: Sly had left, so Bentley tries to wind down.But a big ol' hippo kind of muddles things up





	While the Thief's Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Yeah. Sorry guys.  
> This is Bent/Mur.  
> Sooorryyyyyy

" _Welp, I'm gonna go out." Was all Sly said as he reached for the garage port door._

"What?" Bentley, who was nose deep into his laptop, miraculously brought out of it by the raccoon located right next to him. "How late is it?"

"Pretty late! I'm surprised you're awake too!" Sly slipped on his hoodie, head tucked in faded blue fabric to reach out and successfully patted his turtle buddy's brilliant noggin. "But don't worry! I'm sure you'll find some way to sleep."

"It's nothing too concern, but- you haven't slept either." and Sly was going outside. Alone. "How much coffee have you consumed?"

"Enough." the tone from Sly was an instant icy chill against Bentley's shell. And it was enough for Sly to see him nod in understanding as they drew from their brief conversation.

Sly left. And there remained the turtle.

  
And Murray...

Bentley drew over to the living room, clasping his laptop against his plastron. He kicked over a small wooden plank against the faded leather and used it to reach the cushions. It was trial and error when Sly and Murray first dragged in this piece of crap, but it's been two long years since. And the turtle couldn't help but feel at home when he settled onto the left most seat, sinking into his groove.

Well- It wasn't so much as a groove since his shell kind of dented the faux leather.

He reached into the grooves of the cushion. To his left, he sadly drew up a small flick of cotton. And his right was lucky enough to pull the tv remote from its couch-y prison.

He flicked it on, quickly muting the volume to avoid any possibilty of waking Murray. Wherever he may be...

The channel seemed to be on one of the endless movie marathons, some unentertaining action movie pertaining to international cops. Pfft- if only Interpol was actually this fun.

The only person he knew to do half the shit these actors could be Carmelita. And she's an Inspector. He had to give her props though.

Chasing Sly for 4 years will make any cop take up parkour as a serious excersice.

The credits rolled in as he flipped open his laptop, feeling uninterested in whatever lame action flick would play next.

"Watcha watching?"

The laptop was shut, and Bentley had his breath caught in his throat.

"Nothing, in particular, only the usual fake andreniline driven movie of the week."

"You sure about that?"

"The heterosexual romance is just the free space in the media's contrived bingo card."

"Uh..." the hippo glanced back at the screen, and now that Bentley mentioned it- yeah the totally vanila sex on the screen right now makes sense. No gentials or raunchy action was being shown. At most a butt flashed across the darkly tinted sheets where the suposed main leads were shagging up. "Alright."

Bentley drew his own attention to the screen and responded by briskly grabbing the remote, pulling up the small schedule channel to see what other movies were on. He avoided Murray's look of confusion as he finally chose another movie channel annnnnd there's that same sex scene.

"Well fuck."

Murray didn't sit, so much as 'thunderflopped' onto the couch. Causing Bentley to bounce out of his seat as the hippo freely snuck the laptop from Bentley's lap and instead placed his head there.

"Murray."

"Bentley." Mur grinned as his buddy accepted the fact that he was unable to bury his beak in work. Now, they sat, Bentley avidly avoiding his buddy's mischevious smile as the rerun finally got into its dumb cookie cutter plot.

"5 coins on them screwing again before the big resolve." He had no idea how to keep things casual. But it seemed enough for Murray to snirk.

"Nah, the girl is gonna have a fake out death."

The two turned to whatever carnage on screen, finding the female lead only to undress in some new location with a new male actor. And very little context-

"Oh my god is this actually a porno?" Murray was between laughing as Bentley turned bright red.

"Where's the remote-" he looked to his lap, ignoring Murray's amusment and looked frantically on the couch. But stuck with a hippo in his lap kinda proved hard to do so as the remote was probably also stuck under the hippo.

"I never knew you were such a pervert." Murray was in stitches as the scene continued getting raunchier.

Bentley at this point in his life was very well ready to die. Drop dead, maybe light himself aflame and let the safehouse join him. Bury his embarresed carcass with all his electronics.

"Calm down, it's only porn!"

"Murray, I want the remote!"

"What's wrong with seeing porn with your bro?" the hippo lifted from his seat and allowed Bentley space, barely able to shift until Murray dropped back on the couch with poor Bentley trapped with another lapful of hippo.

He tired lifting his legs and kick, but only one leg was freed and stuck hung over Murray's shoulder as the room erupted with loud moaning.

  
The two looked down to find Murray's stomach had mashed the remote. A small moment where the 'plot' had again disappeared for the leads to find themselves in some kind of-

"Uh... Bent?" Murray could feel a small lump form at his throat, but- it wasn't some lump he could swallow.

Bentley covered his face from the lewd scene, from Murray, very well aware what was happening.

"Murray, please turn the tv off."

"Why?"

"Murray please I'm-" erect, aroused, turn on. "Tired." Lies.

Bentley did, as his tired body fell limp under Murray's hold. Well flushed and barely able to detain the pressing arousal from poking from his plastron. "Uhm- M- Murray this is funny. Real funny."

"Do you.. need help with this?"

Bentley stopped, unable to pale in the realization that- wait no that's ridiculous. Murray wasn't going to-

It was at this point that Bentley couldn't deny the scandalous position he was trapped in. A leg over one of Murray's arm and the other laying over his shoulder, the hippo and turtle stopped in their tracks. Red-faced and still heavy breaths leaving their quaking fumble. Murray waited until Bentley's chest wasn't heaving to sneak his arm back, grasping the turtle's thigh and pressing the plush, scaly leg against Bent's side to come closer to the growing sensation in his groin.

They again were looking at each other, the hippo's calm chocolate eyes peering past the thick glasses that hid the cautious gaze of vibrant green.

But they grew to a silent agreement. Sly would never know. It was only them.

  
It was only after Bentley's tensed body finally grew at ease, giving the Hippo a nervous nod that Murray barely ran his tongue across the warm plastron that he reveled in the soft texture of Bentley's cock against his taste buds.

"I... I can't believe I'm letting you do this..." His voice trailed off to quiet hisses.

And Murray responding with a quick hum as his tongue trailed back to Bentley's head and shrugged as he considered going for it.

Taking half of Bentley length into his mouth, hearing the turtle gasp in a mix of pleasure and shock, confirmed to Murray's delight.

  


* * *

 

 

  
_"You know what, I take it back. I'm gay enough to take a dick that big."_

_Murray doubled over, guffawing as Bentley grew red as a cherry tomato. The hippo dropped into the mattress, almost towering over the blushing turtle as his head was hung back in a deep laugh._

_"Bentley you just made my week."_  
_"I- I try." the two continued stripping off their clothes, Bentley only had his small bowtie on as he slowly trailed back to the hung cock of Mur's twitch._  
_And he had to admit._

_He was going to possibly never walk again._

_..._

_But hot damn was he going out with a **BANG**._


End file.
